Liburan
by HikariYaKurai
Summary: Para anggota Akatsuki akan melakukan liburan sebelum ujian.. Kemanakah mereka akan pergi? Dan apakah yang akan terjadi? Still prologue inside.. WARNING! RATED M! CHARA DEATH, ETC!


**Summary** :

Para anggota Akatsuki akan melakukan liburan sebelum ujian.. Kemanakah mereka akan pergi? Dan apakah yang akan terjadi?

**Disclaimer** :

Masashi kishimoto

**Warning**:

Typo (?), garing, RATED M, banyak darah dimana – mana, dan mungkin ada adegan sadisnya, chara death, menegangkan (menurut saya), dsb. Ini fic rated M pertama saya, jadi jangan baca bagi yang masih dibawah umur *plakk!* hehe, padahal Authornya sendiri masih dibawah umur :D, tapi kalau penasaran silahkan.

Sebelumnya ini adalah ide saya sendiri, ini didapat setelah saya bangun tidur, gak tau tapi tiba – tiba saya berpikiran kejadian ini. Tapi selamat menikmati ceritanya ^^

.

.

.

Disaat hujan deras ...

Terlihat seseorang berlari ditengah hujan saat malam hari. Lalu dia bertemu seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti dia, yaitu, biru.

"Suigetsu! Mana yang lain?"

"Tidak tau Kak!? Sui juga baru ba..."

CROOT! Sebuah benda tajam (ya anggap saja seperti alat yang biasa dipakai detektif untuk memanjat itu yang dari pistol terus ada 3 capit seperti cakar) itu menusuk tepat kejantung pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut. Lalu pemuda tersebut memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan dapat terlihat jantung pemuda tersebut ditarikoleh alat tajam (sebut saja tombak) itu. Dan pemuda berambut biru itupun meninggal tepat sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Suigetsuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIBURAN**

**By : HikariYaKurai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 Tahun kemudian...

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Terdengar lonceng sekolah menandakan waktu belajar sudah habis. Terlihat anak – anak berhamburan keluar kelas dengan gembiranya. Terutama sekelompok anak – anak yang bernama Akatsuki ini. Yang anggotanya terdiri dari :

Pein (Leader) (kelas 3) : dia adalah pendiri geng atau yang mereka lebih suka sebut adalah 'Kelompok Akatsuki' ini adalah orang yang paling bodoh dari segi otaknya tapi paling kuat dari segi ototnya. Dari sifat kepemimpinannya, dia pantas menjadi ketua dari kelompok ini. Walaupun dia memiliki kebiasaan buruk ya itu sangat menyukai hal – hal yang berbau porno serta memiliki berjibun – jibun majalah bahkan video bokep di rumah serta Hpnya. Dia memiliki 'Pierching' di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Walaupun begitu entah kenapa dia bisa tetap sekolah disana. Pein memiliki pacar yang bernama Konan.

Konan (kelas 2) : dia adalah cewek yang paling cantik (bahkan Cuma satu – satunya) di Kelompok Akatsuki. Konan adalah satu – satunya cewek yang berani masuk ke Akatsuki tidak tau kenapa tapi dia cewek yang cukup pintar dikelasnya. Cewek yang satu ini adalah cewek yang paling kalem karena dia harus sabar menghadapi teman sekelompoknya yang memang otaknya rada (atau memang) sedeng semua. Dia adalah pacar Pein.

Sasori (kelas 2): dia adalah cowok berambut merah yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Dia pernah mendapat julukan dari teman – temannya 'si pendek yang mematikan' dikarenakan walaupun dia pendek, tapi dia pernah hampir membunuh 3 orang yang pernah menjahili dia ketika pertama kali sekolah di konoha. Teman pertamanya sekaligus sahabatnya adalah Deidara. Dia ikut Akatsuki karena dia tidak mau dijahili oleh orang lain dan mau menjaga sohib sejatinya, Deidara.

Deidara (kelas 2) : dia adalah cowok tercantik di Konoha high School serta sering berbicara dengan tambahan 'Un' setiap diakhir kalimatnya entak kenapa. Dia juga diberi julukan 'cowok cantik' oleh teman – temannya. Memang sekilas terlihat seperti cewek, tapi dia adalah cowok sejati. Walaupun dia seorang penakut dan pencengeng tapi dia orang yang baik dan sering membantu orang lain. Dia memiliki motto yaitu 'Seni adalah Ledakan!'

Itachi (kelas 3) : dia adalah cowok terpintar di Konoha High School. Cowok keturunan uchiha ini adalah cowok yang jarang berbicara, tapi bila dia sudah berbicara, dia sangat tegas seperti Pein dan sangat banyak seperti ibu – ibu yang bergosip. Dia sangat sayang terhadap adiknya; terlalu sayang. Itachi adalah satu – satunya yang memiliki keriput diwajahnya dalam usia dini. Sohibnya adalah Kisame.

Kisame (kelas 3) : dia adalah cowok tertinggi dalam Akatsuki. Walaupun begitu, dia memiliki kelainan berupa kulitnya yang biru, matanya yang bulat kecil, dan giginya menyerupai hiu. Walaupun dengan kekurangannya, Kisame adalah orang yang baik kesemua orang tak terkecuali Itachi. Hobinya adalah memelihara ikan, dan dia sangat menolah adanya 'Penangkapan Ikan' atau menolak untuk memakan ikan. Dia selalu merawat ikan baik yang ada di kolam sekolah ataupun yang ada di aquarium. Jika dia melihat ada yang makan ikan, dia akan sedih bercampur marah.

Kakuzu (kelas 3) : orang ini adalah orang yang paling pelit di Akatsuki, bukan, melainkan didunia! Dia selalu menagih uang yang 'katanya' untuk kas Akatsuki itu malah selalu korupsi. Dia juga suka memalak orang – orang satu sekolah, eh bukan, melainkan, hampir satu desa Konoha. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal orang ini, sekali mereka melihat linta darat ini (baca : Kakuzu) mereka langsung mengeluarkan 'Jurus Langkah 1000 no Jutsu'. Dia adalah bendahara (m) di Akatsuki, entah kenapa mereka mau ngangkat seenggok Kakuzu untuk menjadi bendahara. Julukannya 'Lintah Darat', 'Bendahara(m)'.

Hidan (kelas 2) : orang ini adalah satu – satunya yang tidak pernah naik kelas. Dia seharusnya kelas 3 sekarang, tapi karena dia sering (baa : selalu) melanggar peraturan dan kapasitas otaknya dibawah rata – rata *Disabit* maksud saya selalu bolos pelajaran (jangan ditiru ya), maka dia diturunkan satu kelas. Dia sangat suka membawa sabit ke sekolah, dan dia adalah seorang pengikut aliran sesat yaitu, 'Jashinisme' atau yang lebih dikenal ' Aliran Jashin'. Anehnya, dia selalu melakukan ritual gaje dengan cara menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan benda tajam kebagian tubuh yang vital. Sebenarnya dia menggunakan korban berupa tikus got.

Zetsu (kelas 3) : orang (atau tumbuhan?) ini adalah yang memiliki tubuh aneh selain Kisame. Bedanya Zetsu ini memiliki kepribadian ganda dan maniak akan Tumbuhan. Dia selalu merawat tumbuhan yang ada disekolah dari pagi sampai siang. Makanya dia sering mendapat penghargaan dari sekolah sebagai 'Sang Peduli Tumbuhan'.

Tobi (kelas 2) : anak yang satu ini adalah anak yang paling berbeda dari yang lain. Dia adalah orang yang paling autis di Konoha High School. Entah kenapa sang kepsek mengizinkan Tobi masuk kesekolah ini, tapi siapa peduli? Tobi juga adalah anak aneh yang selalu menggunakan topeng kemana pun dia pergi. Dia juga sangat suka menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Tobi Anak Baik' atau 'Tobi is a Good Boy'. Dia juga sangat menyukain segala jenis permen yang berbentuk 'Lollypop'. Rasa apapun dia makan tak terkecuali 'Lollypop Rasa Limbah Beracun' – pun bila ada dia akan memakannya.

Oke cukup perkenalannya, lalu terlihat mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruang kelas. Terlihat mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, apakah itu? Mari kita dengarkan (baca kali ya? Hehe).

"Jadi bagaimana liburannya, un?" tanya seseorang berambut kuning yang bernama Deidara itu bertanya pada sang Leader.

"Jadi dong! Tinggal kita cari tempat yang pas saja untuk liburan nanti." Kata sang Leader yaitu Pein.

"Tapi kemana kita perginya, un?" tanya Deidara yang masih penasaran.

"Enaknya kemana ya? Ng.. Eh ada yang punya usul gak nih? Kita peginya kemana?" tanya Pein menanyakan pada para anggotanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Samudra Atlantik aja?! Bagus kan bisa melihat mamalia terbesar diunia! Yaitu Paus Biru!" usul Kisame dengan semangat '45.

"Kagak ah! Lu sendiri aja yang kesana! Siapa juga yang mau ke samudra Atlantik! Terus, emangnya paus biru ada gitu di samudra Atlantil? Yang ada Segitiga Ber**TUA** kali!" bantah Hidan yang lalu mengejek Itachi dengan menekan kata '**tua' **dan menunjuk Itachi .

(Itachi menghajar Hidan)

"Wow, hebat ya Itachi bisa memukul Hidan samapi tepar gitu hanya dengan satu pukulan!" kata Kisame dengan tangjubnya.

"Yaiyalah! Kan dia menggunakan pemukul yang berduri!" timpal Sasori sembari menunjuk pemukul berduri yang tak berdosanya berlumuran darah segar milik Hidan itu.

*All Akatsuki sweatdrop*

"Tapi Kisame, maaf saya tidak mau ke tengah samudra untuk liburan kali ini. Saya menginginkan ketempat yang seru untuk berpetualang dan tempat yang mengasikkan untuk piknik, dikarenakan adik saya dan teman – temannya akan ikut." Kata Itachi sembari memasukan pemukul berduri tadi kedalam tasnya -?-.

"Baiklah.." kata Kisame dengan sedih.

"Jangan sedih Kisame senpai! Tobi juga mau ke samudra kok!" kata Tobi menyemangati.

"Terima kasih Tob!" Kisame nagis gaje.

"Et dah, jangan _Drama Queen _ disini! Oke ada usul lain?" tanya Pein.

"Bagaimana kalau kedunia Lollypop saja Leader senpai!" usul Tobi.

"Tobi anak baik, gak ada yang namanya dunia Lollypop." Kata Konan.

"Iya Tobi, gak ada itu! Oke selanjutnya?" kata Pein.

"Yaaah.." kata Tobi.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pabrik kertas? Kan bisa tuh sekalian belajar mendaur ulang kertas, siapa tau ada cara **membuat uang** disana." Usul Konan yang menekan kata yang bercetak tebal itu.

"GUE SETUJU! MENDINGAN KESANA AJA LUMAYANKAN KITA BISA UNTUNG!" teriak Kakuzu yang matanya langsung berubah Hijau dan berbentuk seperti uang itu mnyetujui usul Konan.

"Gak mau, un! Bukannya belajar malah kita yang masuk penjara, un! Ogah ah, un!" tolak Deidara.

"Maaf ya Yayang Konan, nanti saja kita berdua aja yang kesana." Kata Pein mengedipkan mata ke Konan.

"Oke deh." Kata Konan.

"Oke ada usul lain?" tanya Pein.

"Bagaimana kalu kita piknik ke hutan?" usul Zetsu Putih.

"**Iya, kita bisa piknik sekalian dan berpetualangkan?**" kata Zetsu Hitam menyetujui.

"Benar juga! Gue setuju ide lo Zet! Oke, ada yang tidak setuju?" tanya Pein pada yang lain.

"Tidak!" sahut semua.

"Wokeh! Kalau begitu! Zet, lu yang nyari tau lokasi yang pas, OK?" kata Pein memerintah.

"Siap" jawab si kembar Zetsu.

.

Bersambung..

Haha, Reader-reader yang terhormat bagaimana acara liburannya? Apakah jadi? Atau...? haha, oke, ini masih prologue aja kok dan kemungkinan gak akan panjang – panjang kayaknya.. :D

Hehe, terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah baca! Dan tolong bantu saya, apakah cerita ini sebaiknya dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja? Soalnya saya gak tau cerita ini jelek atau tidak, hehe..

Sekian, dan..

**Happy Read ^^**


End file.
